My Life is Out The Line
by LeopardAssasins
Summary: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine dan Xion merencanakan sesuatu. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Sementara, seseorang dari masa lalu kembali. Apakah yang mereka incar?


Leo: Akhirnya bikin fic baru juga!

Raffli: Abis kemana aja lu? Hampir 1 bulan lu nggak ada kabar!

Leo: Sori. Abisnya kemarin liburan nggak ada komputer, nggak ada warnet, jadinya nggak bisa bikin fic baru. Udah itu MABIS, jadinya nggak punya waktu.

Raffli: Ya udah, pengen liat fic baru sekarang.

Leo: Oke, oke! Tapi disclaimer dulu.

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts itu milik Square Enix**

**My Life is Out The Line (chapter 1)**

Raffli: 'My Life is Out The Line'?

Leo: Udahlah! Dari pada panjang lebar, Readers, _**PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!**_

Raffli: SALAH! Yang bener **_PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!_**

Leo: Oh, bener. Buat para Reader, _**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan Roxas dan Namine semakin membaik. Sesuai yang direncanakan sebelumnya, Roxas selalu menjauh saat Nina mendekatinya. Siang ini, saat pulang sekolah, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Riku, dan Sora menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana terakhir mereka.<p>

"Kapan kita akan mulai?" tanya Roxas.

"Segera." jawab Riku. "Aku, Namine dan Sora akan menunggu disini Mempersiapkan proyektor selagi kalian," Riku menunjuk Roxas dan Xion. "Cobalah 'menyeret' mereka sebisa mungkin kesini sebisa kalian tanpa membuat mereka curiga."

"Lalu pertemukan mereka disini dan putuskan mereka?" tanya Sora.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Xion.

"Aku berharap ini berhasil." kata Namine.

"Oke! Jangan cuma bengong disini! Ayo lakukan tugas masing-masing!" perintah Riku. Semuanya pun berpencar. Roxas menuju tempat Nina berada saat ini, Xion menuju tempat Axel nongkrong biasanya, sementara Sora, Riku dan Namine berada di halaman depan, menyiapkan sebuah proyektor. Sora lalu duduk diatas sebuah kursi dekat proyektor itu

"Sor, apa foto-foto itu sudah siap?" tanya Riku.

"Sedikit lagi." jawab Sora. "Hanya perlu beberapa waktu untuk mengatur foto mana saja yang harus muncul. Serta video itu."

"Video yang itu, ya?" tanya Riku lagi. Riku agak gemetaran sendiri mengingat video yang 'direkam' Sora saat pengintaiannya.

"Tapi..." Sora terhenti.

"Ada apa, Sora?" tanya Namine.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawab Sora, cepat. Namine mengkerutkan keningnya. Sora masih sibuk untuk mengatur kumpulan foto-foto itu di laptopnya. Namun, ia berhenti sesaat.

"Namine, kuharap ini adalah saat terakhir kau merasa sendiri." katanya dalam hati. Namine, entah karena menjawab perkataan dalam hati Sora atau hanya kebetulan, menepuk pundak Sora.

"Sora..." kata Namine, pelan. Sora lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sora. Namine sedikit _blushing _sebelum ia menjawab.

"Apa... Apa kau ingat, apa yang kita bicarakan dan kita lakukan saat di jembatan itu?" tanya Namine. Sora mulai _blushing_ seketika. Keadaan jadi hening seketika.

"Hei? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Riku yang sedari tadi duduk agak jauh dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia lalu berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Melihat kedua sahabat dan saudaranya itu sama-sama _blushing_, Riku malah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi, kalian membahas tentang kejadian dijembatan itu ya?" tanya Riku. Selain terkejut, Sora dan Namine juga blusihng makin merah. Lebih mirip sroberi yang udah mateng.

"Ta-tau dari mana?" tanya Sora. Riku lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sora dan Namine.

"Kalau kalian tak menyadari, sekarang aku bertanya. Kenapa Roxas, aku dan Xion cepat datang saat hujan itu?" tanya Riku. _'Realization Hit Her_' Time!

"Ja... Jadi..." Namine terbata-bata.

"Iya, aku mengintip semua yang kalian lakukan dan bicarakan di atas jembatan itu."

_'New Awkward Silence'_ Time! Namun tiba-tiba...

'KATAKAN KAU TIDAK MELIHAT ATAU MENDENGAR APAPUN!" seru Sora sambil menarik kerah baju Riku. Darahnya udah mulai mendidih (tolong tambahkan efek asap keluar dari telinganya ASAP *ditiup, terbang nyampe laut*).

"Perasaan disana aku hanya mendengar dari '_Namine, gue tahu ini pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi, tapi gue pengen lu menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Apa lu masih mencintai Roxas?_' sampai '_Maafkan aku, Namine. A, Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu. Maafkan aku._'" kata Riku sejujur-jujurnya.

"ITU BERARTI KAU MELIHAT SEMUANYA!" ia menguatkan genggamannya.

"_Whoa! Just relax, man!_ Kalian tak perlu marah seperti itu padaku. Rahasia kalian aman padaku kok." kata Riku mantap. Jawaban itu membuat uapnya mulai mengecil (Leo: Siapa suruh Sora jadi disamain kayak ketel air? Raffli: Kan elu Authornya, saraf! Leo: Oh iya, gue lupa!).

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Roxas tahu kejadian diatas jembatan itu? Padahal Sora hanya..." perkataannya berhenti saat mulutnya ditutup oleh jari telunjuk Riku.

"Tenang saja. Bahkan Roxas pun takkan tahu tentang kejadian saat itu. Percayalah padaku." setelah itu, Sora melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Riku.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya padamu, Riku." Sora lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya mengatur file-file tentang Nina dan Axel tersebut. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh akan tujuannya saat ini.

'Namine. Setelah ini, kau tak akan mungkin kesepian lagi. Aku janji.' katanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Leo: Well, Raffli, gue rasa ini akhir chap 1 nya.<p>

Raffli: Yahhh... Padahal gue ingin baca lebih lama lagi! Terus, apa yang Sora dan Namine lakukan dan bicarakan di jembatan itu?

Leo: Sorry, nggak bakalan ngasih tau apapun.

Raffli: Ayolah! Paling nggak cepet bikin chapter 2 nya!

?: Iya. Bikin lagi dong. Kau masih ingat janji kita kan?

Raffli: *mendengar suara misterius tersebut, gemetaran* Le... Leo... A... Apa kau mendengar itu?

Leo: Perasaan gue nggak enak nih... *angin kencang berhembus dari belakang*

*tiba tiba, ada yang berteriak dibelakang mereka perlahan mereka menoleh dan mendapati...*

L&R: Se... set... seta... SETAAAANNNN! *kabur*

?: Yahh... mereka kenapa kabur? Padahal aku kan cuma minta dipanjangin lagi ceritanya.

*'setan' itu pun masuk ke toilet terdekat. Saat 'setan' itu keluar, ia menggunakan seragam sekolah putih dan rok abu-abu kotak. Rambut hitamnya tergerai halus sebahu. Ia tak terlalu perndek. Kulitnya putih dan ia menggunakan cincin perak berinisial RA*

Ayu: *ngomong pada diri sendiri* Kalau Leo dan Raffli pergi, siapa yang akan tutup chap ini? Reno sedang tak masuk sekarang. *berpikir sesaat* Lebih baik aku saja. *ngomong buat para Readers* Baiklah, bagi para Reader, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Raffli: *entah datang dari mana* Read n Review, please! *kabur (lagi?)*

Ayu: Hey! Raffli! Tunggu! *mengejar*


End file.
